Surrender Your Heart
by jennbear26
Summary: This is a ML fic.  The others might make an appearance however, this will mostly be Max and Liz.   Max is the captain of an American ship Liz is a poor English commoner whose fate becomes bound to the American sea captain.  Unfortunately Tess will be invo
1. Chapter 1

Title: Surrender your Heart

Author: Jenn

Rating: I am giving this an NC-17 rating it starts out nice but will get steamy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Roswell; if I did the show could possibly still be on the air. I am just borrowing them for the time being. I took a few ideas from "The Flame and the Flower" by Kathleen E. Woodiwiss. I am making changes and adding my own bits of flare, but my plot comes from Woodiwiss's book "The Flame and the Flower."

Summary: This is a M/L fic. The others might make an appearance; however, this will mostly be Max and Liz. Max is the captain of an American ship; Liz is a poor English commoner whose fate becomes bound to the American sea captain. Unfortunately Tess will be involved in this story. I apologize in advance for making Jeff and Nancy so nasty, but it worked well for the story.

A/N: Sean DeLuca is in this story, his name is still Sean DeLuca, but he will not be related to Maria in any way.

Prologue:

The bright sun was just peaking over the horizon, signifying the start of another day of toil and hardship for young Elizabeth Parker. For the past two years she has been forced to toil in her Uncle Jeffery's home.

Elizabeth's father, who had a love of adventure and excitement, was killed on an expedition in India, leaving Elizabeth guardian less. Her Uncle Jeffery and Aunt Nancy had come to her London home, claiming guardianship over the young girl. Elizabeth had no choice in the matter as the courts had awarded custody to her aunt and uncle. All of her possessions had been sold off, her Aunt Nancy pocketing the money.

It was not as if Elizabeth's Uncle Jeffery was destitute, however, he was always jealous of his younger brother's wealth. Elizabeth was forced to live like a servant in her uncle's house from the moment she stepped foot through the door. For the first few months Elizabeth would cry herself to sleep, asking God why he would take her father leaving her to live with these cruel relatives. However, Elizabeth was a fighter, and soon she stopped feeling sorry for herself and made the best of her situation.

Chapter 1:

"Elizabeth! Get your lazy arse up!" Aunt Nancy screamed.

Elizabeth sighed, swinging her legs off the side of her bed, getting up to face another day. Every day was a struggle for Elizabeth, and part of her longed for the courage to snap back at her aunt, telling her to do something herself. However, Elizabeth did not wish to live out on the streets, which is what she had been threatened with if she refused to do her aunt's bidding. There were few options for girls living on the streets, and Elizabeth did not what to contemplate that kind of lifestyle.

"ELIZABETH!"

"Good morning Aunt Nancy," Elizabeth said, walking into her aunt's room.

"What took you so long?"

"I am afraid that I did not realize the sun had begun to rise. My body was weary after yesterday's full day of scrubbing down the house. I am sorry."

Nancy regarded the girl with a critical eye. She had no love for the little slip of a girl, and most would say that she was jealous of her niece's good looks. Nancy was never very pretty, she was not ugly by far, but one would not look at Nancy Parker and feel an overwhelming need to have her, either as their bride or otherwise. Whereas whenever Elizabeth walked down the road, even in the poorly made clothes that she was forced to wear, men's heads turned to gape at her. It infuriated Nancy to no end.

"See that it doesn't happen again or I will have to take the switch to you."

Elizabeth cringed. She had felt the bite of that switch on more then one occasion over the past two years. "Yes Aunt Nancy."

"Our guests will be arriving around the luncheon hour. Remember our deal. If you behave yourself and serve us well, I will allow you to come to London with us tomorrow, and you will be permitted to wander about the faire."

"I will remember Aunt Nancy."

Elizabeth helped her aunt dress and coiffures her hair before going to the kitchen to help the cook. The other servants looked upon Elizabeth with a mixture of sadness, pride, and sympathy. They all knew her situation and felt sorry for the poor child being forced to work in a house where she should be waited upon.

"Good morning Lucy."

Lucy the cook was a kind, portly woman. She had been working for Jeffery and Nancy Parker for many years. Her once long brown hair was beginning to gray at the sides, giving her an air of possessing much knowledge. Elizabeth loved spending time in the kitchen with Lucy, she always told the most wonderful stories.

"Mornin' Miss Elizabeth." Lucy, the cook, smiled.

Elizabeth pulled her long brown hair back tying it with a ribbon and set about making some bread. Important guests were coming to visit today and Jeffery and Nancy had an elaborate meal planned for later that afternoon. Elizabeth had been given her list of chores for the day. She was to help in the kitchen, giving Lucy a hand with preparing all the food until an hour before noon. Then she was to bathe and wear the outfit that Aunt Nancy had bought for her. At noon she was to let the guests in and serve everyone until the guests left. After that she was allowed to sup and sleep. The following day Jeffery and Nancy were going to London to visit some friends, they were staying at an Inn and as long as Elizabeth behaved herself she was allowed to go, and would be able to go to the faire. That was the only thing keeping Elizabeth going, the faire. She had not been to one since she was a child when she went with her father.

Lucy huffed turning to Maggie, one of the other servants. "Miss Elizabeth shoun't be workin' wit us po'r folk."

Maggie, about ten years Lucy's junior nodded her head in agreement. Pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and adjusting her apron over her plump figure she set about cleaning the dishes and silver.

Maggie looked over at Elizabeth whose face was smudged with flour. "I know Lucy, but we can't do nothing 'bout it."

If Elizabeth heard their conversation she did not give any indication that she could. She went about baking the bread, marinating the meats, and shucking corn. Lucy was frying dumplings and peeling carrots, while Maggie polished the silver and made sure that all the dishes were sparkling.

"Elizabeth! You must get dressed. I cannot have you in the middle of getting ready when our guests arrive."

"Yes Aunt Nancy."

Elizabeth bade her friend's farewell and rushed up to her room. Hot water was already in the tub, with two buckets sitting nearby to warm the bath up if it started to get too cold. Elizabeth smiled in anticipation, letting out a gasp of surprise upon seeing a bar of rose scented soap on the stool next to the tub. It was a rare occasion indeed that she was able to use some of her Aunt Nancy's special scented soap. These guests must be important indeed.

Once Elizabeth was finished with her bath, she hurriedly dressed in the brown dress that her aunt had procured for her. Pulling her hair back she tied it with a brown ribbon and donned the white cap. Elizabeth grabbed the white apron and rushed down the stairs. She was just finishing tying the apron around her waist when there was a knock at the door. Nancy looked at her niece and nodded her head in approval.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped back to allow her aunt and uncle's guests to come in. A thin man in a black suit walked in followed by a rather large woman with red-brown hair. Her purple dress pulled tightly across her ample belly, giving her the appearance of a rather large eggplant. Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to suppress a giggle.

The man passed his hat, gloves and jacket to Elizabeth, who took them without question. She noticed the man had kind blue eyes, his once black hair now a salt and pepper color. He wore no facial hair, and Elizabeth noticed that his jaw did not seem very strong; in fact he had a feminine air about him. His companion handed Elizabeth her purple cloak and turned with a huff.

Elizabeth bit back a sigh and hung the cloak up in the hall closet; she placed the man's gloves inside the hat and placed them both on a shelf. Her Aunt Nancy was already leading her guests into the drawing room when Elizabeth turned around. Taking a deep breath she followed them all into the drawing room.

"Good afternoon," she said. "Might I get you some refreshment?"

"I will take a brandy, if you don't mind," the man said.

Elizabeth nodded and turned to the woman. "A small glass of wine."

Elizabeth hurried to the bar and prepared the drinks, bringing them back to the guests. Once she was satisfied that everything was ok, she walked into the kitchen to pick up the tray of finger foods that her aunt had requested. At the time Elizabeth did not know why her aunt would have requested these, as they were preparing a wonderful lunch for her guests, but upon seeing the girth of the woman on the settee Elizabeth now understood her aunt's request.

The woman eyed the tray greedily as Elizabeth returned to the drawing room. The tray was barely set upon the table before the gigantic woman swooped down upon the small sandwiches displayed before her. Elizabeth watched disgusted at the way the woman devoured the food, wondering about this woman's manors.

"Katherine, dear how have things been with you? I heard that you spent some time in the country this summer, is anything wrong?"

"I have been quite well Nancy. I think all the hustle and bustle of London has finally started getting to me. I needed a break and the country house has not been used for quite some time. I urged Henry to send some servants out to prepare it for us. I must say I have never been more relaxed. The country escape did me good and I am now ready to face the London Ton once again."

Nancy laughed. "Jeffery and I will travel to London tomorrow. The Fairchild's have invited us out for a visit."

"Tabatha is a lovely woman. I have not seen her in over a year. How is she doing?"

"Quite well. She just had her second son. Jeffery and I are very excited to see the little boy. It is unfortunate that we were never blessed with children, we both love them so."

Elizabeth almost scoffed. She could not imagine her Aunt Nancy being nice to any child. That idea was just too preposterous! With the way Nancy and Jeffery treated Elizabeth it would reason that they would have been terrible parents and Elizabeth was glad that they had not been blessed with children of their own.

"Come here child!" Katherine ordered, pointing for Elizabeth to stand in front of her.

Elizabeth looked at her Aunt Nancy, who nodded her head, and moved to stand in front of the large woman. She looked down into Katherine's round face, wondering why she was being brought to stand here. Katherine looked to be assessing Elizabeth's worth, eyeing her up and down.

"Take off her cap, girl."

Elizabeth untied the cap and pulled it off her head. Katherine clucked her tongue. "This be your niece?"

"Yes, this is Elizabeth, my husband's brother's child."

"She is quite pretty. I vaguely remember her mother, rest her soul. That woman was a beauty."

Nancy snorted. "She had the devil in her that woman, snaring poor Stewart the way she did. This one's just like her; the devil gave her these looks. To look on her would drive any man crazy. I am going to have my hands full with this one."

Elizabeth blushed under the two women's scrutiny. "Yes, she is going to turn many men's heads. I pity the poor man who manages to capture her. He will forever be fighting off other men trying to vie for her attention."

Nancy snorted in agreement, not that she was going to allow Elizabeth to marry. She would see to it that the girl remained a spinster, or else married a man of HER choosing. A smile spread across Nancy's face picturing the kind of man she would choose for her niece to marry.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone," Jeffery said, entering the drawing room. "I am afraid that business ran a little bit longer then I had anticipated."

"Do not worry about it Jeff old chap," Henry exclaimed clapping Jeffery on the back. The two men walked to the bar to get a drink, or a refill in Henry's case. The two men effectively ignored the women's conversation talking about the goings on around the village and London.

"I cannot understand why the king allows those Yankees to trade with us! It is unsightly, they are barbaric!" Henry exclaimed.

"Thankfully I have never seen one," Jeffery said. "I have heard numerous rumors about these Yankee seamen though. Roudy bunch or so I have been told. I don't know how Richard can live in London with them roaming the streets all the time."

"He's a better man then I, I assure you." Henry said. "Katherine and I stopped in London before we journeyed to the country estate, she needed some new clothes. I saw quite a few of those sailors roaming the roads by the docks. They were dirty, and the crudeness of their language! By jove what is our country coming to."

Elizabeth quietly walked out of the room, now that she was no longer the topic of discussion between her Aunt Nancy and Katherine, to check on the meal.

"Hello Lucy, is lunch almost ready? I don't think Madame Katherine will be able to last much longer without more food."

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. "Oh sorry! You haven't seen her! Lucy she's HUGE, I swear she is the biggest woman I have ever seen in my life!"

Lucy chuckled. "Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes, child."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth walked back to the drawing room, whishing that this day would be over. It was hard to bite her tongue, especially when people were talking about her, but she knew that if she wanted to go to London and visit the Faire she would need to behave. Besides, she really was not looking forward to feeling the bite of the switch, which is exactly what Aunt Nancy would do if she so much and put one toe out of line.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said, getting the adult's attention. "Lucy just informed me that lunch will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Thank you Elizabeth. That will be all for now. Go to the kitchen to await our meal. I will lead our guests into the dining room. Oh, before you do that, please bring some wine into the dining room."

"Yes Aunt Nancy."

Elizabeth did as she was bid, setting a rose colored wine on the table before returning to the kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief she sunk wearily into a chair at the servant's table. Maggie, checking to see where Nancy was, handed Elizabeth a sliver of the roast with a smile. Elizabeth ate the morsel down quickly, not wanting to get caught with "the guest's" food, but also because she was starving.

"Ok, child the first course is ready to go." Lucy said, giving Elizabeth a sad smile.

"Do not look at me like that Lucy. I don't mind having to do work, it keeps me busy. I could do without my aunt's snide glibs, but the work is fine with me. Besides, as long as I behave myself I can go to the London Faire tomorrow, and that's my main goal right now.

The rest of the afternoon flew by for Elizabeth, which she was thankful for. At about eight o'clock in the evening Katherine and Henry left the Parker residence. Nancy looked at Elizabeth and nodded.

"You did well today, and because of that I will honor my end of our bargain. You will accompany your uncle and me into London tomorrow. Wear your blue dress and pack the green to come home in. It would not do to have you look like a complete pauper. Now, go get supper and run along to bed. We are leaving at six of the clock in the morning."

"Thank you Aunt Nancy," Elizabeth beamed. She rushed into the kitchen and hurriedly ate her supper. Lucy and Maggie watched the young girl eat with smiles on their faces. It was a rare occasion that this young child got rewarded for anything and both women were happy to see Elizabeth, whom Lucy considered like a daughter, and Maggie thought of as a sister, excited.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The following morning Elizabeth woke up before the sun even started peaking over the horizon, a habit she had acquired working in her aunt's home. She had to be up before the sun, to light the fire in her aunt and uncle's room before going to the kitchen for breakfast. This morning was no different. Elizabeth rekindled the fire in her aunt's room then headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Lucy!" Elizabeth sung, skipping into the kitchen.

"'ello Miss Elizabeth. You seem ta be in 'igh spirits today."

"I'm going to London! It's been so long, I wonder if I will see anyone I used to know when I lived there."

Lucy laughed along with Elizabeth; the younger girl's mood was contagious. She prepared a light breakfast for Elizabeth, which the young girl ate with gusto before rushing back up to her room to pack the few items her aunt bid her pack. She carefully dressed in her blue dress and even though it was worn and not of the best quality, Elizabeth looked fetching in it. She piled her hair on top of her head, leaving some pieces down, which she curled with the curling rod in her room. She heated it up in the fire, and then let it cool enough that she could wrap her hair around it without burning the hair.

Once she was finished she took her bag and waited in the hallway for her Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jeffery to join her. As soon as they came down the stairs the three of them went outside into the waiting carriage and headed off to London. Elizabeth's glee was apparent on her face, giving her a youthful glow. Nancy scowled at her niece. The radiant smile on the young girl's face made her appear more beautiful, raising Nancy's ire.

Elizabeth did not see the glares that her aunt was giving her as her attention was drawn to the countryside. She was looking at the trees they were passing, waiting for her first glimpse of London in two years. What would this trip bring her? Perhaps she could look for a job before going to the faire. She needed to get out of her uncle's home; the abuse she had to take there was unsightly.

Soon the outline of London was in sight and Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. For one, perhaps two full days she was going to be free of her Aunt Nancy. The carriage pulled up in front of the inn and Jeffery helped Nancy out of the carriage and both turned toward the inn. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and climbed down from the carriage unassisted. She should have known that her Uncle Jeffery would not help her down, she was used this cold behavior. However, she had hoped that since they were in town he might act the gentleman, at least while in public.

Elizabeth followed her aunt and uncle into the busy inn and waited while the innkeeper got the keys to their room. Elizabeth was surprised that her uncle splurged and rented her a room of her own. Of course that would mean that they would not have to see her.

Outside of their bedrooms Jeffery turned to Elizabeth. "We are freshening up and then heading to our friends. I am not sure if we will be back tonight, but I rented us a room anyway. This is for your meals today and the faire. Spend it wisely."

Elizabeth gasped. She had not expected her Uncle Jeffery to give her any money for the Faire. She was content with just being able to go and look around, now she would be able to buy things, as long as she made sure that she had enough for food.

"Thank you Uncle Jeffery!"

He grunted his reply and shooed the young girl off to her own room. Elizabeth was on cloud nine as she opened her door. She was alone for perhaps the entire night and had money to shop with. Could life get any better then this? Elizabeth highly doubted it. Hurriedly Elizabeth unpacked her meager belongings and rushed back down to the dining area of the inn. The room was fairly crowded with both residents of the inn as well as some of the residents of London. Elizabeth did not tarry in the inn long; she made her way thorough the crowd as quickly as she could.

Elizabeth slowly walked thorough the streets of London, taking everything in. She did not know when she might be back and wanted to savor every moment she had been given. It wasn't even so much wanting to take in London because she actually liked the country much better then the busy streets of the city; it was just the freedom that she wanted to savor.

Pretty soon the noise of the Faire invaded Elizabeth's senses. She had made it! Elizabeth spent the day walking though the faire. She ate little, wanting to save her money in case she saw something that she wished to buy. Elizabeth learned to be frugal with money living with her aunt and uncle. It was not often that she was given money, but when she was Elizabeth knew how to make it last.

She bought a new dress, which she longed to put on as she hated wearing the rags that Aunt Nancy gave her, however, that would have to wait. There was no where to change her clothes, so she'd have to do with what she had on. The day had been pleasantly warm and wonderfully sunny. Elizabeth couldn't be happier. She was walking around as if she were in Heaven, then suddenly everything changed.

"'Ello missy."

Elizabeth eyed the sailor wearily. She hadn't noticed the attention she was getting all day. Her beauty could be a curse sometimes. She tried to ignore the sailor and continue on her way.

"'At's rude missy, I said 'ello."

"My hearing is quite up to par, I chose not to respond. Now if you don't mind, kindly leave me alone."

The man made to grab Elizabeth but she was quicker then one would think, and more resourceful. With a frightened squeak Elizabeth jumped out of the sailor's grasp and collided with something hard. Shaking Elizabeth turned her head and saw a wide expanse of chest. Groaning, she turned and ran. The two men chasing her. She dodged down allys trying to lose her two assailants. The larger of the two tired quickly and gave up, the smaller man however continued to chase her. Elizabeth was tiring, her breathing coming in hard gasps. She knew that she would not be able to out run this sailor much longer.

"I gots you now missy."

The sailor grabbed Elizabeth's arm and swung her around to face him. She was frightened, but her stubborn pride refused to allow this man to see how just how frightened she really was. The dirty man leaned in as if to taste her flesh, which made Elizabeth's skin crawl. Not only was this man dirty, but he smelled of rotted fish. Not sure how she was going to get out of this mess Elizabeth started to panic. The man's face was getting closer; she could see his yellowed teeth and his breath smelt of stale ale. The stench was so strong she almost fainted.

That gave her an idea. Elizabeth waiting until the man's lips were almost upon her before she lifted her feet, slowly falling toward the ground. She had been the only thing supporting the sailor so he began to fall with her. Startled the sailor released his hold on Elizabeth, which was all she needed. The moment she hit the ground she rolled, knocking into the sailor's legs, causing him to topple to the ground, hitting his head on the cobblestone street.

Elizabeth jumped up, turning toward the man to see if he had gotten up yet, he had not. A puddle of blood was beginning to form around his head where he hit the stones. Elizabeth frightened, cautiously made her way toward the man, afraid she'd killed him. She could not see him breathing. Panic settled in and she ran, as fast as her tired legs would carry her. She did not know the area in which she was running, all she knew was that she needed to get far away from the bleeding sailor before she was charged with murder. Not that her Aunt Nancy would care, she wouldn't have to deal with the "thorn in her side" as she was often referred to.

Elizabeth stopped under a lamppost to catch her breath, tears swimming in her eyes. She hadn't meant to harm the sailor; she just wanted to get away from him before he raped her. She was not ignorant; she knew what was going to happen if that man managed to catch her.

"Lookie 'ere laddies, she's the one."

Elizabeth paled. She had been found out. There was nothing she could do but except her fate. These men somehow knew that she was responsible for that sailor's death and they were going to take her to the magistrate now.

"Yes, she is definitely the one."

Elizabeth's head snapped up. She was in worse trouble then she thought if one of these men spoke impeccable English. Was he gentry? Oh Lord, what kind of trouble had she gotten herself into now?

"If you'll just come with us miss." The gentleman said. Elizabeth nodded slightly, taking in the man's appearance. He appeared to be richly dressed in a heather gray pant and waistcoat with a crisp white silk shirt. His shoes were of the finest leather, and Elizabeth could only imagine how soft they were. His kind brown eyes looked at her with some sympathy.

Alexander Whitman assessed the girl's worth. She was beyond beautiful and if he was not married he might have taken her for himself. However, he was very faithful to his wife and could never commit adultery on her. Besides if she found out Alex knew that his life would be over. Isabel Whitman was not a woman to trifle with, and Alex knew that if he ever decided to find a mistress, especially while sailing with Max, Isabel would find out. Maxwell Evans and his sister Isabel were as close as any siblings could be. It never bothered Max that his best friend was a girl, even when he was younger. To him Isabel was just Isabel; she could ride better then any man, and shoot better then most. He and Maxwell had taught her well.

However, this girl walking alongside him, her head down appeared to be an innocent. Why would someone this sweet looking take to this type of lifestyle? Could her life really be that bad? Why couldn't she find honest work? He would never understand why women turned to whoring especially when there were so many other jobs out there.

"What be your name lass?"  
"Elizabeth."

"That's a beautiful name." Alexander said, leading the girl up the gangplank.

Elizabeth ventured a look around and quickly wondered why the magistrate would be on a ship. Perhaps he had some business to take care of here this night and these men were taking her straight to him because of the crime she committed.

Alexander led Elizabeth below deck and to the Captain's quarters, although she did not know that she was being led to the captain's quarters. He opened the door and ushered Elizabeth inside. Her head was hung, her eyes on the floor blinking back tears. She would not cry. Now was not the time to be weak.

Maxwell Evans looked up as he door opened. Alexander, his first mate, entered the cabin along with a young girl. Maxwell raised his eyebrow, thinking that Alex had found a warm body to fill his bed. Isabel would not like this and Max couldn't figure out why Alex would tempt her wrath.

Alex shook his head no and pointed at his friend and captain. Max raised an eyebrow in appreciation and finished his conversation with the pier master. They would begin unloading their shipment starting the end of the week, it would take about a month to unload everything and make sure that it all went to the correct merchants then they would hopefully reload in about two to three months time and be on their way home. This was Max's last journey across the Atlantic, as he was going to finally settle down. Isabel was not particularly happy with his choice of brides, as they both knew that she was only after Max for the Evan's money, but Tess Harding was a beautiful woman. Max figured he'd be able to work the rest out in time. It didn't matter to him that he wasn't in love with his bride. She was passionate and they had good times together. He figured that he could be content with that.

Elizabeth was afraid to look up. She did not want to see the accusatory stare of the magistrate and his fellow men. She hadn't meant to harm the sailor, he was attacking her, but would these men believe her? She didn't know and that was what had her frightened.

Once Max finished with the pier master he nodded everyone out of the room. Jerking her head up at the sound of the closing door, Elizabeth took in her surroundings. The cabin was not large, but this was a cargo ship, most of the space was utilized for the stores that were transported from one end of the ocean to the other. There was a bed against the one wall, and a desk bolted down to the floor with a wood burning stove in the other corner. Despite the size of the room Elizabeth figured that it mustn't be too uncomfortable to travel for months at a time while traveling in this room.

A throat cleared drawing Elizabeth's gaze. At the first sight of the man in front of her Elizabeth's breath stopped. He was the most handsome thing she had ever laid eyes on. His dark brown hair was cropped short with small curls at the nape of his neck. His soulful brown eyes were boring into hers, making her heart beat increase and a faint feeling settled over her body.

"You seem much to innocent for what you were brought here for." Max said, braking the silence.

Elizabeth did not respond she merely watched the man in front of her. His shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest and the lazy way he sat in the chair denoted a comfort in this room. Could this man truly be the magistrate? Was a mistake made? Had she been brought to the wrong place?

"Come closer girl. By the way what is your name?"

"Elizabeth, sir." She said, moving a few steps forward. She would not move any closer then that. Confusion was settling in her brain. Things were not adding up. Why was she taken to this boat, and why was this man not asking her questions about the crime that she committed?

"Are you hungry, thirsty? I am afraid that I do not have much to offer but I can accommodate you as best I can."

"No thank you."

"Good."

Max stood suddenly, causing Elizabeth to jump back. She just realized that the man in front of her was not English. His accent was different, he sounded like the other man from the street. Could these men be Yankee sailors? The man who attacked her on the street was an English sailor, dirty, and smelly, but these men were impeccably dressed and had somewhat decent manners. The English sailor was more like the way her Uncle Jeffery and his friend Henry described the Yankee sailors.

Max closed the distance between he and Elizabeth while she was lost in thought. An over powering sent of soap, leather, and sweat invaded Elizabeth's senses making her head spin with dizziness. There was something about this man that struck her dumb, and it was frightening.

Max gently caressed her cheek; an overwhelming need to be gentle seized his heart. There was something completely innocent about the young girl in front of him. Why would a pretty little thing like her turn to the streets? Max was sure that she would have been able to get a job as a maid or something in a nice home.

"You needn't be frightened," he told her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. Of course she needed to be frightened, this man held her future in his hands. Little did Elizabeth know that his hands did hold her future, just not the way she thought.

He moved past her and locked the cabin door, then ushered her further into the room. Max could feel her trembling and positioned her near the fire. It might be late summer but the air was already beginning to turn a bit chilly, especially near the water.

Elizabeth huddled by the fire trying to warm her cold, shaking hands. She was trying to figure out what exactly was going on, but her befuddled mind was not drawing any conclusions. How did her day turn so wrong? Everything started out so well. She arrived in London with her aunt and uncle, walked around the faire, bought a new dress and ate delicious food. How could a day that started out so wonderful turn out so horrible? It was all because of a horny English sailor!

Max walked up behind Elizabeth, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Gasping she jumped to face the American man. What was going to happen to her now? With the way her day was going she had a feeling that things were about to get pretty bad.

Max looked down into the startled face of the young woman in front of him. Her moist parted lips were too much of a distraction. Not even realizing what he was doing, Max leaned down capturing Elizabeth's lips with his own. Surprised Elizabeth opened her mouth further. Max took this an a silent invitation and deepened the kiss, caressing Elizabeth's tongue with his own, making love to her mouth like he longed to make love to her body. Elizabeth moaned into Max's mouth, never having felt such desire before, she was overwhelmed.

Max moved the two of them toward the bed, unbuttoning Elizabeth's dress as they walked. He slid the offensive material off her shoulders it pooling around her ankles. Elizabeth's senses were on overdrive as Max began touching her bare skin. She knew that this was wrong, she shouldn't be allowing this man to do this to her, but she could not form the words to make him stop. Every nerve in Elizabeth's body was on fire sending warm tingling sensations all over. Deepening the kiss, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Max's neck pulling him closer to her.

Somehow they both ended up naked on the bed. The feel of Max's erection against her belly brought Elizabeth back to herself. She needed to stop this before it went too far.

"No, stop!" she pleaded, but Max was beyond thinking. He closed his mouth over Elizabeth's again kissing her senseless as he entered her core.

Sharp, blinding pain spread throughout Elizabeth's body. She had heard that the first time always hurt, but she was not expecting this. Max froze. A virgin! Good God how had this happened. He always steered clear of virgins they were nothing but trouble. Max looked down into Elizabeth's tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Elizabeth sniffled. There wasn't much she could do now anyway; he had taken the only thing she had to give to a man, her innocence. Mustering all the courage that she could Elizabeth stared coldly into Max's hazel eyes, but found that she could not stay mad long, as his expressive eyes did truly show sorrow. He was genuinely sorry for this error.

Elizabeth shifted her weight, unconsciously tightening her vaginal muscles, reminding Max that he was indeed inside this beautiful creature. His desire flared for Elizabeth again. Never before had he been so moved by a woman. Slowly, as not to hurt or scare the innocent girl beneath him, Max began a rhythm in and out. Elizabeth tried to fight the feelings burning deep inside of her, but the more the Yankee moved the stronger the fire inside of her burned. Soon she was matching Max thrust for thrust, scratching his back with her desire. They climaxed together, looking deep into one another's eyes. Elizabeth thought she could just about see into the Yankee sailor's soul, his eyes were that clear. Max collapsed onto Elizabeth, kissing her neck. He rolled to his side, dragging her against him. She protested, rolling away from him silent tears running down her cheeks. She had succumbed to the man behind her, body and soul. What was she going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max knew that Elizabeth was crying and it pulled at his heart. He had hurt her, he hadn't meant to but he had. Why would a virgin be walking the streets at night, especially by the docks, if she wasn't going into this business? It did not make sense to him. Max was determined to find out.

Slowly both occupants on the narrow bed fell into a fitful slumber. Elizabeth's dreams were plagued with the sensations that the Yankee invoked within her with his lovemaking. Max's dreams were plagued with Elizabeth's frightened tear streaked face. He never liked to see a woman cry, but there was something about this particular woman crying that really did him in.

Elizabeth shuddered and huddled deeper into the warm covers. Slowly she opened her eyes, wondering what time it was. Bright light invaded her senses, and Elizabeth sat up with a start. It was late in the morning, why wasn't Aunt Nancy yelling for her to get out of bed? Elizabeth looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was and why everything seemed to be rocking. Memories of the night before slammed into her as the door to the cabin slowly opened.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to think you may have left this world."

I could never be so lucky, Elizabeth thought. She nodded her head in acknowledgement to the Yankee sailor in front of her, clutching the sheets closer to her bosom. She remembered what happened between them the night before, and by the light in the man's eyes he did as well. Max cleared his throat and walked to his wardrobe. Taking out a robe he tossed it toward Elizabeth.

"Put that on Elizabeth." He said.

Elizabeth hurriedly put on the robe fastening it as tightly as she could, but the man was brawny in the chest area and Elizabeth still had to clutch the material together to keep herself covered.

"I have brought some breakfast; I hope that you are hungry."

The food smelled wonderful and despite her dislike for the man in front of her, he had raped her and all, she climbed off the bed and walked to the small table that was in the cabin. Max sat down across from her eyeing her warily. He did not know how to begin apologizing to her for what had happened the previous night.

"I want to apologize for last night. My crew and I have been out to sea for months, last night was our first night in port and I told my men to find me a lady. I did not know that you were a virgin just starting out in the business. I will buy a nice flat here in London and give you anything your heart desires."

Realization dawned on Elizabeth what the Yankee Captain was talking about. "So captain, you mean to set me up at your MISTRESS! I am not a WHORE! I was not walking the streets last night. I was at the faire and got lost. I was trying to figure out how to get back when your men picked me up last night. I thought that they were going to help me, instead they brought me to YOU!"

Max cringed. She wan an innocent. He had ruined her. The least he could do was keep her as his mistress. "Liz, you will be well taken care of as my mistress. I will set up a bank account for you, you will never want for anything."

"I WILL NOT BE YOUR MISTRESS!" Elizabeth screamed, jumping up from the table. "I WILL NOT BE DEGRADED SO, AND DO NOT CALL ME LIZ!"

"Please Lizzy, you have to calm down. We'll work something out." Max was getting turned on, he couldn't help it. Elizabeth's chest heaved with her anger, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled. She was a vision and he needed her to calm down or he would end up taking her again. She had enjoyed herself, they both knew it, his back was proof enough of that. But to take her again, against her will was not something that Max was willing to do.

Elizabeth was ready to kill the Yankee captain. He blatantly disregarded her dislike of the name Liz. Although Liz did sound kind of nice rolling off his tongue. NO! She had to stop those types of thoughts they would only lead to more trouble. Elizabeth tried to control her ragged breathing, keeping her gaze averted from Max's face. He was too handsome for his own good. Elizabeth was almost temped to accept his offer, it would get her out of her Aunt Nancy's house, but she could never live with herself as someone's mistress. Although she could never get married now, she was a sullied woman.

Max stood up, his chair scraping against the floor, alerting Elizabeth to the movement. She jumped back in response, trying to keep the distance between herself and the captain. A knock at the door drew both of their attention. Elizabeth clutched the robe tighter against her skin. Max glanced in her direction making sure she was presentable before beckoning in the intruder.

"Sorry Captain, but the dock master is here to finalize the preparations before we are to move away from the pier until it our turn to unload."

"Thank you George, I will be right up."

"Eye sir."

Max turned toward Elizabeth, hating to leave her, even for the few moments it was going to take him to finalize his business. He slowly walked toward her as she backed away from him. Her back hit the wall stopping her movement and Max stopped in front of her. He bent his head down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling her closer.

Max tore his lips from Elizabeth's reluctantly. If he didn't leave the room now, Max knew for certain he would take Elizabeth to the bed, despite any protests she might make and make sweet love to her all afternoon.

"I have to go now; I won't be off The Brighton long. I should be back for lunch. Please consider my offer."

With that Max left the room. Elizabeth shrieked, both because of the feelings Max invoked inside of her again, she could feel the heat between her legs, and because he mentioned her becoming his mistress again. Pacing the room, Elizabeth tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this situation. She needed to escape. However, she first needed to get dressed. Quickly, she found the gown she was wearing the night before and donned it again, then she walked toward the captain's desk to see if there was anything on the desk she could use as a weapon, there was nothing on there. Walking past the bed for the thirtieth time Elizabeth saw the blood stains on the sheets, the evidence that her innocence was no longer intact. In a fit of rage, Elizabeth tore the sheets off the bed. Chuckling behind her infuriated her more and she spun around to see the captain of the ship standing in the doorway.

Max had seen what Elizabeth had done, and despite the fact that he felt horrible for his part in taking her innocence away, he did not truly regret it. His Lizzy was a beautiful creature, who stirred his blood like no one else had. She was petite, her firm breasts pressed against the worn material of the dress she wore causing an ache in Max's loins. Her silky brown hair was as soft as it looked, and the color was that of melted chocolate. Her eyes were a deep brown with a depth that ran down to her soul, and they were warm, despite the coldness that they always showed toward him. Max was smitten with the beautiful creature in front of him; he was not going to deny it. He truly hoped that she would reconsider his offer and agree to become his mistress. He had planned on giving up sailing and living the rest of his life out on his family's plantation, but for Elizabeth he would continue to sail the open sea.

"I have to take care of some things down on the dock. I will be back after dark. George will be in later with food and tea for you. Promise me that you won't give him any trouble."

Elizabeth just looked at Max. Like she would ever make such a promise to the Yankee. He was not her husband and could not tell her what to do.

"Promise me Liz."

Elizabeth remained stubbornly quiet.

"I will have to take you with me if you do not promise."

Elizabeth ground her teeth. She would promise this wretched man, but she had no intention of keeping said promise. She would find a way off this ship, if it was the last thing that she did.

"I promise. I will not cause George any trouble."

"Good girl. I will be back as quickly as I can."

"Wonderful," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. She was not looking forward to spending any more time with the Yankee captain. He made her feel things that she should not be feeling. He was not the sort of man she should be falling for. Elizabeth watched Max as he walked to the wardrobe grabbing a waistcoat to match his pants before turning back toward the door. His hand lingered on the handle for a moment as if he were deciding what to do. Max looked back at Elizabeth and nodded his head. He let go of the handle and swept her up into his arms, plating a firm kiss upon her lips. He could not get enough; he craved her as he would crave a drug.

"I will be back, behave."

With that Max walked out of the cabin. Elizabeth waited until she knew that it was safe and resumed searching the room for anything that might help her escape. She needed to get back to the inn before her aunt and uncle. Elizabeth began to search the wardrobe knowing that her time was running thin. George would be coming down soon with some tea and the noon meal. If she ever hoped to escape she needed to do it now. A fine wooden box at the back of the closet caught Elizabeth's attention. She cautiously pulled it toward her not daring to get her hopes up.

Opening the top slowly, Elizabeth glanced around the room, to convince herself that she was still alone. A small smile spread across her face. Sitting inside of the cherry box were two pistols, ivory handled colt 45's. Thanking God, Elizabeth took the pistols out of the box and placed them on the bed. She needed to keep them hidden until George came into the room. She regretted having to threaten the servant, even with empty guns, as she did not know how to load them, but she needed to get away from the captain.

Nervousness swam in Elizabeth's stomach as she waited for George to show up with her afternoon meal. She did not know how she was going to keep her hands from shaking when she cornered George. Elizabeth knew that she needed to appear calm and collected, as if she knew how to actually handle a pistol in order for George to believe that she was going to shot him.

Elizabeth didn't have to wait for too long before she heard footfalls heading toward the captain's cabin. Elizabeth walked calmly over to the desk, her back to the door, and her hands within reach of the pistols. The door creaked open and Elizabeth tensed. This was the moment of truth.

"Afternoon ma'am. I'll just be leaving your afternoon tea over here on the table."

"Thank you George."

Elizabeth listened to the man walk toward the table, five footsteps was all he took. She patiently waited for him to take two back toward the door and then turned toward him pistols in hand.

"That will be far enough George."

George stopped and turned toward the captain's woman, his eyes widening in shock. He had not expected to see two pistols pointed at his chest. A woman with guns was no laughing matter; women did not understand just what a gun could do. George knew better then to try to move, he was afraid that the captain's woman would accidentally squeeze the trigger thereby shooting him.

"Now Miss…"

"Don't! Please walk to the wardrobe George. I am sorry that I have to do this, but I am getting off this ship before I can't."

"I can't…"

"NOW!"

George practically ran to the wardrobe. He stopped in front of the doors turning his head slightly back to Elizabeth.

"Thank you. Now open the door, step inside and close the door after you."

George's eyes widened again. "I don't want to have to repeat myself George. Please just do as I ask, these guns are getting awfully heavy and I don't want to shoot you by accident."

Elizabeth could not believe how calm she sounded. George did as Elizabeth asked and entered the wardrobe, closing the door behind him. Elizabeth put one of the guns down and dragged a chair over placing it below the handle of the wardrobe door, so that George would not be able to open it from the inside. Knowing that she didn't have much time, Elizabeth rummaged though the captain's desk finding some coins. She took them, leaving a quick note. "I am leaving this dress for the coins that I have taken."

Quickly Elizabeth rushed up the stairs and out onto the deck. The sun felt warm on her cheeks and the air never smelt so fresh. Some of the sailors watched her as she crossed the deck and walked down the gangplank to the docks. She looked over her shoulder once she stepped onto the dock, but no one was following her. Breathing a little easier Elizabeth went in search of a coach.

"Excuse me sir," Elizabeth said, stopping a well dressed man. "Could you please tell me where I might find a coach for hire?"

The man hailed a livery for Elizabeth tipping his hat as he walked away. Elizabeth gave the driver the name of the hotel and settled back as the coach rolled away from the docks. She could just imagine what the captain's face would look like once he realized that she had flown from him. Not that she cared, she was more then happy to be away from that vile man, who made her feel things that she should not be feeling.

The coach stopped in front of the inn. Elizabeth paid the driver and rushed up to her room. She flung herself on her bed and cried out her frustration. She could still not believe what had happened to her. Slowly the sobs subsided and Elizabeth swore that she would not leave the room again until her Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jeff came to take her home. She would not speak about what happened and hopefully she would eventually forget about it.

TBC...Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Two months had passed since Elizabeth's excursion in London, and much to her dismay she could not forget about that experience, that night, or that wretched sea captain. He haunted her dreams. It might have been easier to bear, but Elizabeth would wake up longing for the Yankee sea captain, damn him for making her feel those exquisite feelings.

Jeffery Parker needed to go into town for some business and decided to take Elizabeth along for the ride. She had been a little bit clumsier then normal and driving Nancy crazy. Jeff knew that soon an explosion was going to tear though the house. To avoid such an event Jeff took Elizabeth with him when he went into town.

"Thank you Uncle Jeff for bringing me with you to town today."

"I know that your aunt is close to cracking and I just wanted to give her a day of peace. Try not to get into too much trouble in town today. I will be conducting my business for a few hours."

"I won't cause any trouble Uncle Jeff. I just want to walk around and window shop. Perhaps I will see some of the girls from town and we can talk and have some tea."

Elizabeth knew that the last was not possible. The girls in town did not like her because of her good looks. They were jealous that whenever Elizabeth came to town, which was not often, all the boys attention turned to Elizabeth. Not that Elizabeth wanted the attention, she wished more then anything to just blend into the background most of the time, however, she had her mother's good looks and that was not something to be ashamed of. One girl in particular hated her more then most, her name was Hanna. Hanna was in love with Sean DeLuca, the most eligible boy in town, but he only had eyes for Elizabeth.

Jeff stopped the carriage in front of the office he was doing business in today and helped Elizabeth down, which surprised her more than anything else. He bid her good-by, leaving her with some money for lunch and tea, then went in to do his business. Elizabeth slowly walked around town, looking in the store windows and hoping for a nice quiet day. She checked the town's board praying that there was a job available, so that she could leave her aunt and uncles. There was a nanny position open, but the family was asking for an older woman. Maybe next time. She continued walking around the town, enjoying the little bit of freedom.

"Miss Parker!" an excited Sean DeLuca exclaimed running down the street. "I had heard that you had come to town with your uncle today, but I hardly believed it. It has been so long since you last were here."

"Hello Mr. DeLuca, it has been a long time. If you'll excuse me, I have to be getting back; my uncle will be waiting for me."

"Your uncle is doing business with my father today, I know for a fact that they will be negotiating until at least the noon hour that gives us an hour to be together. Please Elizabeth you know how much I love spending time with you, and I never get to any more because you don't come to town often."

"I know Sean, but…"

Sean gave Elizabeth the saddest face she had ever seen, and she couldn't resist him. "Oh all right, I'll give you an hour. You know that Hanna won't like this."

"I know, but I don't care. I'm not in love with Hanna."

Elizabeth averted her eyes. Sean really didn't love her either, he just didn't realize that. Sean barely knew her. He lusted after her, much the way the Yankee captain did, however, the Yankee captain ruined any chances she might have at marriage and happiness.

Elizabeth spent the next hour with Sean. They had lunch and laughed, enjoying each other's company. Elizabeth realized then that she might have been happy with Sean, if his family could see past the fact that she would bring no dowry to the marriage. That was one of the main reasons that she never encouraged Sean and now she had another reason not to marry. She was no longer an innocent. She could never marry a man knowing that she was not pure.

Sean walked Elizabeth back toward her Uncle Jeff's carriage. The man was not out of the building yet, but Elizabeth did not want to be far because she knew that once his business was finished they would be leaving.

"Elizabeth, I have to ask you something."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This could not be happening. Sean could not be doing this. Not now. Elizabeth knew that she was going to have to break the poor boys heart, but there was no other way. She could not marry him, not now, not ever.

"Sean, please don't."

"Elizabeth, I love you. I want to marry you. Please say that you will."

A single tear escaped Elizabeth's eye. "I'm sorry Sean I cannot. For one you're parents will never allow it, I have no dowry. Please don't make this any worse Sean."

"I don't care about that, and my parents will over look it. I am their only son, the only hope of carrying on the family name. They will allow this marriage to take place; they will have no other choice."

"I am sorry Sean, but I cannot not. My lack of dowry is only one issue."

"What is the other? Does it not matter that I love you."

"Sean you only think that you love me. You don't even know me. Please stop this. Hanna loves you, the two of you will be happy together. I cannot tell you the other reason that I can't marry you. Just know that it does pain me to have to be cruel like this, but it would never work between us."

"There is someone else isn't there? ISN'T THERE!"

"Sean, I…"

"I promise you this Elizabeth. I will not stand for this. I will have you, or no one will."

Sean grabbed for Elizabeth. Luckily for the first time in her life her Uncle Jeff was there when she needed him. His business was done with Mr. DeLuca and the two of them were just walking out of the building as Sean's hand closed over Elizabeth's arm.

"Ah, Sean lad, good to see you." Jeff said. "Thank you from bring Elizabeth back, we must be going now."

Elizabeth breathing a sigh of relief pulled her arm free of Sean's grasp and hurriedly climbed into her uncle's carriage. She knew that there was going to be a bruise on her arm where Sean grabbed her, but at the moment she did not care. She was just happy to be free of him. Never in her life would Elizabeth guess that Sean could be so violent. It was dreadfully frightening.

Another month had passed since the incident in town with Sean DeLuca, which thankfully Elizabeth was beginning to forget. Her uncle had gone into town once more and had asked Elizabeth to accompany him, but she refused, afraid of running into Sean again. She knew that if she went back to town she would not be as lucky as the last time.

"What is wrong with you, you lazy chit!" Aunt Nancy screamed, startling Elizabeth causing her to drop the tea cup she was holding.

"N..nothing Aunt Nancy. I'm just tired and not feeling well."

"You haven't been feeling well for a month now. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I picked up a little illness while in London at the faire. There were a lot of people walking around."

"Maybe. All right, you may fill up the tub now and then get some sleep."

"Thank you Aunt Nancy."

Elizabeth took the hot water from the kitchen hearth and poured it into the tub in the corner of the kitchen. She was not allowed to use the tub upstairs as that was only for her aunt and uncle and the odd guest that they might have spending the night. Glancing over her shoulder Elizabeth saw her Aunt Nancy sitting at the table slowly sipping her tea. It was too much to ask for some privacy.

Knowing that Aunt Nancy was not going to leave the room, Elizabeth disrobed and climbed into the tub.

"WHAT IN THE…" Aunt Nancy shrieked.

Elizabeth jumped, almost slipping out of the tub. Aunt Nancy was already out of her chair and practically running toward the tub. Elizabeth scrambled out just as her aunt reached her. Elizabeth's wide eyes were fixed upon Nancy as if the woman had just grown another head in the past minute or so.

"Aunt Nancy what's wrong?"

"How did this? Whose is it?" she screamed.

"Who's is what?"

"The babe you are carrying! Who's is it."

Elizabeth gasped. She slowly slid to the floor, tears pooling up in her eyes. She had missed her monthly cycle but she had blamed it first on her stress over the encounter with the Yankee, and then because of what had happened with Sean in town. She should have realized that the dizziness and queasy stomach was because she was with child. Of course that cursed Yankee would be potent enough to have her breeding after only one encounter. Could her life get any worse?

"It's that DeLuca boy isn't it? I just knew letting you go to town with your uncle was a bad idea. Well, if that boy thinks he can just do this and get away with it he's sadly mistaken. Your uncle will go to his father tomorrow morning and straighten this up."

It was the mention of the name DeLuca that brought Elizabeth out of her funk. She could not allow her Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jeff to ruin her life further by making her marry Sean DeLuca. That would be worse torture then any of the harsh treatment she had endured living with them. If it was a choice between Sean DeLuca and the Yankee sea captain then she'd take the Yankee.

"The babe is not Sean's."

"What?"

"I said the babe is not Sean's, it's a Yankee sea captain's. I got lost at the faire when we went to London and was found by his shipmates. I was scared and cold and I thought that they were going to help me. They brought me to their captain thinking I was a woman of the streets. The captain raped me that night, but I managed to escape the following afternoon while he was off the ship. I cannot allow Sean to accept the blame for something that he did not do."

"A Yankee sea captain you say? From what ship?"

"The Brighton."

"Go get some sleep child. We are going to London tomorrow."

Too tired to argue or even ask why they were going to London, Elizabeth went up to bed. The realization that she was pregnant hit her hard. How was she supposed to raise a child alone? Would she have to stay with her aunt and uncle and try to raise a child in that cold household?

The following morning Nancy woke Elizabeth up bright and early, told her to get dressed and hurry downstairs as they were leaving in ten minutes. Still half asleep Elizabeth did as she was told without asking questions. She rushed down to the kitchen, grabbed a biscuit and hurried to the carriage where her aunt and uncle were waiting for her.

"Aunt Nancy what's going on?"

"Don't you worry your head about it, Elizabeth dear. Your Uncle Jeffery is going to find that Yankee captain of yours and make him right this wrong."

Elizabeth understood what they were planning to do. They were going to force the captain to marry her. Elizabeth knew that this would not work as the only thing that the captain had promised her was to make her his mistress. He would never marry her, but Elizabeth also knew that her Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jeff would never listen to her, so she kept her mouth shut.

The carriage pulled up in front of the same inn that her aunt and uncle stayed in last time. The hour was growing late and all Elizabeth wanted was some food and a warm bed. Uncle Jeff got them all a table and ordered some food. Elizabeth's mouth was watering by the time the fare was placed upon the table. She dug into the food with vigor, eating for two now. Aunt Nancy had a small secret smile on her face as she watched her niece eating. The thought of Elizabeth marrying a sea captain and a Yankee to boot was almost too much for her to bear. It was just what the chit deserved, an unwashed, ugly seaman.

"Go on up to bed now Elizabeth. Your uncle will take care of everything."

"Yes Aunt Nancy. Good night. Good night Uncle Jeff."

"Good night Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room. It was going to do her uncle no good. The Yankee would not marry her that was for certain. Elizabeth undressed and climbed into bed. She was so emotionally spent and tired that she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"Get up you lazy girl!" Aunt Nancy yelled pulling the covers off of Elizabeth. She threw Elizabeth's worn gown at her. "Get dressed."

Elizabeth had just barely pulled the dress over her head when her aunt was pulling her across the hall into the room that she was sharing with Uncle Jeff. The fire was low, but Elizabeth could make out four chairs, two of which were occupied, her Uncle Jeff was in one, and in the other was a man she didn't think that she would ever see again.

"Mr. Bailey!"

Elizabeth flung herself into Victor Bailey's arms. Mr. Bailey and Elizabeth's father had been friends since they were children. Elizabeth had known Mr. Bailey and his wife ever since she was born, they had tried to petition to adopt Elizabeth, but the courts awarded her to Jeffery because he was a blood relative.

"Elizabeth child, it is so good to see you. You've lost some weight since last I saw you."

"I was still but a child when last you saw me." Elizabeth replied, her words having double meaning.

"Yes, I know. Grave situation this is. We are going to get to the bottom of it, don't worry child. Why don't you take a seat?" Victor said, gesturing to the chair closest to the fire.

"The lazy chit can stand." Aunt Nancy said, pushing Elizabeth out of the way and settling into the chair herself. Victor Bailey could not believe the manors on Nancy Parker. If he were not a man and she a woman he would have liked to throttle her. He gestured to the other open chair. Elizabeth looked at the empty seat contemplating whether or not she should actually sit there.

"That chair's for HIM." Aunt Nancy said.

Elizabeth stiffened. She hadn't realized that anyone else was in the room, but from her aunt's smug tone she should have guessed. Slowly Elizabeth turned toward the back of the room. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the room she could make out his figure against the back wall, arms folded over his chest in a nonchalant air. Elizabeth forgot to breathe. She had not expected him to be here. In fact she had almost expected him to have left England already and be on his way back to America. Elizabeth's knees got weak and she started to fall. Mr. Bailey jumped up from his chair catching Elizabeth before she hit the floor. He placed her in the empty chair fanning her face until the color started to come back to her cheeks.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. I am sorry to frighten you."

Mr. Bailey looked reluctant to leave her side, but he had business to attend to so he moved back to his chair. Elizabeth clasped her hands together to prevent anyone from seeing how badly they were shaking. True she had said that he would be better then Sean DeLuca, but that was before she realized that there was a possibility that she might have to marry the Yankee.

"Elizabeth dear, I know that this is going to be difficult but I must know. Are you with child?"

Elizabeth blinked back tears. She felt as if she had failed Mr. Bailey in some way. He was much like a father to her, as her father was away on adventures so much. "Yes Mr. Bailey, it is true."

"I told you the chit was breeding!"

Mr. Bailey ignored Nancy. "Elizabeth can you tell me who the father is."

Elizabeth looked toward the back of the room. She had only been with one man, the man standing behind her, making her feel self conscious. Aunt Nancy roughly pulled Elizabeth out of her seat. The young girl didn't even realize what was happening. Before she knew it her dress was torn from her body.

"This girl has got the devil in her; I've said it from the beginning. He made her this way. Look at her!" Nancy screeched. "There's no doubt she's with child, and it's that man's back there!"

Mr. Bailey was struck dumb. He could not believe that this woman would act like this. Elizabeth was beyond embarrassed. She tried in vain to cover up her nakedness. Max was livid. How could this woman treat such an innocent young girl like this? He strode across the room swinging his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped Elizabeth up in it. Aunt Nancy gasped and fell into her chair. Surely if Elizabeth was of the devil this man was the devil himself. His dark hair was curled around the nape of his neck, his light brown eyes alight with fury, the muscle in his cheek clenched and ticking did little to hide his handsomeness, on the contrary it seemed to enhance his unnatural good looks.

"The babe is mine." He said his voice calm despite his desire to kill the bitch in front of him.

"You are certain?" Mr. Bailey asked.

"I'm certain."

"I can vouch that the girl has not been with any men since we have been back from London."

"Very well, then we shall settle these matters quickly. Elizabeth dear, run along off to bed." Mr. Bailey said, kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth nodded her head and turned to leave, trying to avoid Max at all costs. Aunt Nancy reached out, closing her hand on Elizabeth's arm. The girl stopped, shrinking back from her aunt's raised hand. Max had just about enough of this woman abusing Elizabeth.

"You will unhand her right now madam. The girl is carrying MY child, and I will NOT stand for such abuse."

Nancy paled and let Elizabeth go immediately, afraid of what the Yankee might do. They were known to hit women after all, the barbaric creatures that they were.

Elizabeth hurried out of the room running across the hall to her own. She crawled under the covers, sobbing. So many emotions were swirling though her she had no other release for them. What was going to happen to her now? Would she be forced to raise a bastard? Where would she live? Perhaps she could work here at the inn. She knew for a fact that she could not return to her aunt and uncle's house, Elizabeth would never subject her child to this treatment. She would figure it all out in the morning, but she knew that the Yankee would never marry her, and being his mistress was out of the question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Elizabeth woke up slowly, enjoying the fact that she had a night of dreamless sleep. The door to her room opened and a portly woman with graying hair and kind green eyes walked into the room. She was carrying a tray laden with breakfast.

"Hello dear, you're up I see which is good. I've brought you some breakfast. I'll leave it right over here on the table by the window. Try to eat something, today is going to be a long day, but an exciting one."

Elizabeth was confused. Why was today going to be long, and even more so, why was it going to be exciting. "Excuse me ma'am, but who are you and if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

"My name's Mrs. Jordan and I am Mrs. Bailey's seamstress. Today is your wedding day my dear. Mrs. Bailey has sent me over with her wedding dress. We're just going to fit you and then we'll be leaving for the church at around noon."

Elizabeth felt sick. He had agreed to marry her, how this could have happened she did not know. She was fated to marry a man she didn't even know the name of, but at least her child would not be a bastard. That was a plus.

Resigning herself to the fact that no matter what she did, she would be married this day, Elizabeth got out of bed and allowed Mrs. Jordan's assistants to bath her. Sarah and Julianne were their names. Sarah pat Elizabeth dry, rubbing rose scented oil into her smooth skin. Once she was finished Sarah and Julianne helped her into her shift and petticoats. Julianne brushed Elizabeth's hair until it shined then coiffures in the latest style, leaving a few strands loose, which were then curled to fall gently around Elizabeth's face.

They then took a break, and Mrs. Jordan handed Elizabeth some food, which she nibbled while standing by the window. Looking over her shoulder Elizabeth saw Mrs. Jordan deep in conversation with both Sarah and Julianne. Taking the oppurnity of not being watched Elizabeth dropped the remainder of her croissant out the window for the birds.

"Finished? Good, it's now time to put the dress on. Both you and Mrs. Bailey are petite little things; we shouldn't have to do too many alterations."

Elizabeth nodded her head and stepped into the dress. It was a pale blue, with a square cut bodice, which showed more bosom then Elizabeth was used to. The dress had an empire waist, and flowed out to the floor from under her bust. The dress was of the softest satin, and was silky to the touch. It was a beautiful gown and the fact that Mrs. Bailey had lent it to Elizabeth brought tears to the young girl's eyes.

"Why, Miss Elizabeth, you look a vision!" Julianne exclaimed.

Mrs. Jordan smiled, pinching Elizabeth's cheeks to bring some color to them. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. She could now see what people always exclaimed about her. She was pretty, at least in this dress with her hair all done up. A part of Elizabeth wished her mother could be here to see this.

"Feeling good about yourself are you?" Aunt Nancy sneered from the door.

Elizabeth cringed, not wanting to face her aunt's cruel remarks. She felt self conscious in the wedding dress as it was, and her stomach was all aflutter with nervousness. Knowing that saying anything would set Aunt Nancy off, Elizabeth remained quiet. She took steady breaths trying to calm her stomach down.

Mrs. Jordan passed a light watered down wine into Elizabeth's hands, for which the younger girl was grateful. Perhaps she could drink enough to completely forget about what was happening this day. The wine did manage to settle Elizabeth's stomach down quite a bit, which was a blessing. It would be mortifyingly embarrassing if Elizabeth lost the few contents of her stomach in the middle of her wedding.

"If you're ready your Uncle and I are hailing a carriage. We will be down stairs. I know you think you look pretty, but you are still an ugly little chit to me."

With that Nancy turned and left the room. Elizabeth bit back the tears that sprung to her eyes. After today she would not have to deal with her Aunt Nancy or her Uncle Jeff. She would be a married woman, and would be living in America. That thought was comforting and yet frightening at the same time. The stories of America were enough to frighten a grown man, let alone a scared young woman.

Elizabeth took a deep, shaky, breath to calm herself down. Once she was sure she could face her aunt without breaking down and crying, she squared her shoulders and walked toward the door. Mrs. Jordan placed a fur cloak around the younger girl's shoulders, clasping it at the throat and carried the excess train over her arm, to keep it from wrinkling. The two made their way through the common area of the inn and out to the waiting carriage.

Nancy refused to look at Elizabeth as she entered the carriage, while Jeff gave his niece a small smile and assisted her up. She seated herself across from her aunt and closed her eyes, steeling herself for the events that were going to transpire. She was going to be the wife of a Yankee sea captain. How were they going to raise a child, on a ship, or in sea side taverns? Elizabeth did not want to think about that right now. She needed to keep herself calm enough to get through the ceremony.

Before Elizabeth was ready the carriage was pulling up in front of a quaint church. If the circumstances had been different, Elizabeth would have loved getting married in such a church. It was just big enough to still feel intimate.

"Here we are." Jeff said, opening the carriage door.

Jeff climbed out of the carriage and helped his wife down, then he offered Elizabeth his hand. Elizabeth placed her shaking hand into her uncle's larger one and stepped down from the carriage. Mrs. Jordan came down next fussing with Elizabeth's gown. The quartet made their way into the church. Mr. and Mrs. Bailey were standing at the back of the church awaiting their arrival.

The moment Mrs. Bailey saw Elizabeth she gasped. "You look just like your mother did on her wedding day, God rest her soul. You look lovely." Mrs. Bailey hugged Elizabeth close. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the older woman, wishing more now then ever that she had been allowed to live with the Bailey's. Elizabeth knew that she would have lived a happier life.

Elizabeth had to fight the tears again; she missed her mother more today then ever. It should be her mother standing here hugging her, telling her that everything was going to be all right, not Mrs. Bailey. However, Mrs. Bailey was as good a substitute as any for Elizabeth. She loved the woman like a mother.

Mrs. Bailey stepped back to allow Mrs. Jordan to unclasp the fur cloak and replace it with the train and veil. She smoothed the train out, placing it on the floor. Everyone except for Mr. Bailey had walked into the church, leaving the older man and young woman in the back room together.

"I am so sorry about the way things have turned out Elizabeth. Mrs. Bailey and I are very upset by the way your aunt and uncle have been treating you, and the situation that you are currently in is entirely their fault. They have not been taking care of you as they should have. Mrs. Bailey and I should have fought harder to keep you with us, you are like the daughter that we never had."

Elizabeth sniffled. "Thank you Mr. Bailey. It means a lot to me that you feel that way; I've thought of you both as a second set of parents my whole life. I would have liked to have been able to live with you and Mrs. Bailey, I might have been happier, but living with my aunt and uncle has made me the woman I am today. Despite how they've treated me, I do love them, they are my family."

"You are a good woman Elizabeth. Just like your mother, you see the good in everyone. Are you ready? It's time."

Elizabeth nodded. It wasn't like she had any choice. It was now or never. Mrs. Jordan pinched Elizabeth's cheeks one last time and opened the church doors. From somewhere in the church an organ started to play and Mr. Bailey led Elizabeth down the aisle. The moment Elizabeth saw him her breath caught in her throat. He was a Adonis in the flesh. His tanned skin and dark hair stood out against the white jacket that he was wearing. His black pants fit his legs perfectly, accentuating the contours of his muscular thighs. Elizabeth could remember the feel of those thighs pressed up against her, making her blush. She should not be thinking such thoughts in church.

The walk down the aisle was too quick. Elizabeth was not ready for this. If she had the courage she would refuse to marry the foreboding man in front of her and run away, but she did not have the courage to do such a thing. Mr. Bailey reluctantly handed Elizabeth's hand over to the Yankee captain, then stepped back to sit with his wife. Elizabeth noticed how warm his hand was, and how it engulfed her much smaller one.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…." The priest began. Elizabeth tuned most of the ceremony out, her thoughts straying to the man in front of her. Why had he agreed to marry her when all he wanted to do was keep her as his mistress, it didn't make any sense.

"Please repeat after me." Elizabeth heard the priest say, braking her thoughts. "I Elizabeth Claudia Parker."

"I Elizabeth Claudia Parker," Elizabeth repeated.

"Take thee Maxwell Philip Evans to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Elizabeth repeated the lines as the priest said them. "To have and to hold, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health, until death us do part."

Until death us do part, that sounded so final, and forever. Elizabeth was proud of herself however for her voice not shaking as she spoke her vows.

Now it was Maxwell's turn. So his name was Maxwell Evans. Elizabeth thought that it suited him, he looked like a Maxwell.

"I Maxwell Philip Evans, take thee Elizabeth Claudia Parker to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, until death us do part."

His voice was strong and steady and in a strange way soothing to Elizabeth's frazzled nerves. The priest handed Max a ring, which he took with confidence. He took Elizabeth's left hand in his and slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Elizabeth took the ring the priest held out for her and mimicked Max's movements. "With this ring I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Max grinned down at Elizabeth. His hand caressed her cheek, sliding to the back of her head. He gently but firmly pulled her toward him, his lips capturing hers in a soul searing kiss. Elizabeth's blood instantly began to boil, which she resented. Why did her body betray her so? She was supposed to loath the man in front of her; after all he had raped her. But, at the same time he was saving her from a lonely life with her aunt and uncle, and he gave her a child, something that Elizabeth feared she would never have.

Someone cleared their throat breaking the kiss and the spell. Elizabeth stepped back, raising a shaky hand to her lips. Her eyes locked with her husband's, her husband that still baffled her mind. He was looking at her intently, as if trying to read her mind. She offered him a weak smile before turning to her friends and family, who approached the alter to congratulate them.

Once everyone congratulated the couple they headed to the front of the church. Max and Elizabeth stayed behind along with Alex to sign the marriage certificate. Alex was acting as witness.

"Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce you to my first mate and brother-in-law Alexander Whitman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you formally, ma'am." Alex drawled. "I apologize for our last encounter."

"Please, it's all right. Things have worked out as they have and all is well. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Whitman."

"Call me Alex everyone does, besides you are my sister-in-law now."

Elizabeth managed a small smile. That meant that she also had a sister-in-law. What would Maxwell's sister think of her? Would she be angry that they were married and she was not there to attend?

"Come, we must not keep the others waiting, lord only knows what they think I am doing to you."

Elizabeth looked at Maxwell questioningly, but he refused to meet her gaze. His teeth were clenched tight and the muscle in his jaw was clicking. Elizabeth did not know what had happened to make him so angry, but she meant to get to the bottom of it, if she could find the courage to do so.

Alex preceded the couple out of the church, leaving them alone for the first time since Elizabeth had escaped the ship. Max offered her his arm, which she took reluctantly, she was still afraid of this man, and the feelings he invoked in her.

"I practically tore London apart looking for you when I returned to my ship to find you gone. Poor George took the brunt of my wrath when we could not find you."

Elizabeth felt a small measure of satisfaction, although she did feel bad for getting George in trouble. She would apologize to the man as soon as she saw him. For yes she had tricked the poor man into thinking she would shoot him but she had to escape her fated future with the captain. It was ironic that she was now married to the Yankee and would have to spend the remainder of her life with him.

Elizabeth pulled up short, causing Max to stop and look at her. She turned her head to see what was wrong. The train was caught on a splintered piece of wood on one of the pews. Smiling apologetically Elizabeth tried to unhook her train. Rolling his eyes, Max released Elizabeth's hand with a sigh and walked back to release the train. Annoyed at his annoyance, the moment Max released her train Elizabeth stalked off. She was brought up short again however, and turned back to her husbands amused expression. He was holding tight to the train he had just released.

"You will not run away from me that easily again, my dear, that I assure you. That gold band residing on your finger proves that you are now mine before God and I swear if you ever run away from me again I will not only find you, I will punish you."

Elizabeth paled. She did not doubt that the odious Yankee would beat her if she tried to run away. However, she had no intention of running, she had promised herself to be his dutiful wife before God and witnesses, she would not take the vow lightly, no matter how she despised the man.

"I made a vow, dear husband," Elizabeth scoffed, with more courage then she imagined she could muster. "I my detest you but I will be true to my vow."

Max laughed. "You may detest me now, little one, but soon you will yearn for me as I yearn for you. Now come, the others are waiting."

Max wrapped the train around his free arm, and taking Elizabeth's hand again the two made their way to the church doors. He had not planned on marrying the wench, and even though it went against everything in his being, having been forced to wed her, Max could not be upset how things turned out. True he would have a devil of a time explaining all this to Isabel and Tess. Lord what would Tess do, he was supposed to marry her when he got home. Well, nothing could be done about that now, he was married and would remain married, it wasn't as if he loved Tess anyway.

Max led Liz out the church doors and they were showered with rice. Even though Elizabeth could not have a big elaborate wedding, with the bans and everything, Mrs. Bailey wanted Elizabeth to have this. Everyone gathered cheered and threw the rice, causing Elizabeth to smile. Her wedding was not the wedding of her childhood dreams, but Mrs. Bailey did her best to make it feel that way.

"Congratulations my dear," Mr. Bailey said, hugging Elizabeth close.

"Thank you Mr. Bailey," Elizabeth said politely. She could see how irritated her husband was, and was going to do her best not to irritate him further.

"We will go now to our home where a nice dinner has been planned." Mr. Bailey announced.

"And is this also "Go or else?" Max asked eyebrow raised.

"As a matter of fact it is." Mr. Bailey replied.

Max's jaw tightened again. Elizabeth saw this and knew that her new husband was irritated about something. "I have a ship to unload and reload Mr. Bailey. You have kept me away too long as it is."

Elizabeth's heart sank. She had hoped to have this small reception; it was her wedding after all. Max noticed Elizabeth's down heartened face. Why did it bother him that she was sad? He had never really cared about a woman's feelings before, except for Isabel that is. It killed him anytime Isabel was sad.

"I suppose we can come for supper."

Elizabeth's head snapped up, her eye's locking with Max's. "Thank you Maxwell. I promise we do not have to stay late. It's just I have not seen the Bailey's in over two years and I miss them so. They were like parents to me."

"I understand, little one. I will allow you this time with them, but after supper we must get back to my ship, I have a lot to take care of."

"I know. Thank you."

Alex watched the whole exchange with a small smile on his face. He knew how angry Max was when Elizabeth was found missing. Poor George felt foolish when he learned that the guns were not loaded. Max had exploded about that, saying why didn't he take the guns off of her and check them. George replied that one shouldn't underestimate a woman holding a gun, especially when her hands are steady. Now Max was making compromises with the young girl to make her happy.

The carriage was a bit crowded; Alex had begged off and headed back to the ship. "Max, I will make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. We will have the ship ready to dock and load. We have been here over long and the men are eager to load up the cargo and head home."

"We all are Alex. Thank you. Tell George we should be around later."

"Aye Cap'n."

Elizabeth watched Alex walk away. He seemed like a very nice man. Perhaps having him as a brother-in-law would not be such a bad thing. She was a bit nervous about meeting his wife though. How would her sister-in-law react to not only not being invited to the wedding, but being made an Aunt shortly after they arrive home? Would she be allowed to travel?

"Um, Maxwell?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Lizzie, call me Max, no one calls me Maxwell except Isabel when she's angry with me."

Elizabeth smiled. "Ok, Max. Will I be allowed to sail?"

Max looked at Elizabeth quizzically then realized why she was asking. "You'll be fine for sailing, but if you want we can go and see a midwife to set your mind at ease."

"No, we don't have to do that, I just wanted to make sure."

Mrs. Bailey tried to engage the others in conversation, as the tense silence was a bit grating on everyone, however, Aunt Nancy seemed afraid to speak in front of the Yankee sea Captain, and Max was unwilling to talk, the muscle in his cheek ticking constantly. Elizabeth tried to keep the conversation going with Mrs. Bailey, however, she soon fell silent, not having anything interesting to say.

Everyone was glad when the Bailey's estate came into view. Mr. Bailey exited the coach first, then helped his wife down. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nancy were next, then Max climbed out and offered his hand to Elizabeth. She confidently took his hand and climbed out of the carriage. Max tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her through the front doors, following their hosts inside. Once though the doors Max's long fingers unclasped the fur cloak and handed it to the butler then proceeded to escort Elizabeth into the dining room.

"You look fetching today, did I tell you that?"

"Thank you, no you did not. I have to say, the white against your dark hair and tanned skin is stunning."

Max smiled, "Thank you. Not too bad for a man you loathe?"

Elizabeth could not help herself, she smiled back. "No, not that bad at all."

Dinner was a fine affair, Max started to calm down a bit, and even managed to enjoy himself for a few minutes. Elizabeth and Mrs. Bailey caught up on what had been going on since Elizabeth had been away. Quite a few of the girls she knew had their coming out and were married. She was happy for them.

Every once in a while Elizabeth would glance at Max, and catch him staring at her. She wondered what it was he was thinking, but afraid of what that could be as well. There was a fire smoldering behind his hazel eyes, and Elizabeth knew that this could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Max watched Liz as she talked to Mrs. Bailey, noticing how beautiful she looked when she was laughing or smiling. He hoped that he would be able to make her laugh and smile. There was something about her that had him captured. He should have realized it when he first saw her and could not take his eyes off of her. In the short time that they were together, she captured his heart. When he was standing next to her or holding onto her, he felt complete in a why that he never could with Tess. Perhaps, marrying this little slip of a girl will be a blessing. Although the way in which he wasn't given a choice grated against his nerves.

Supper was over and Max was more then ready to get back to his ship. Mr. Bailey, however, had other ideas.

"A room has been made for you to retire, Elizabeth dear. Mrs. Bailey and I would like very much if you accept our hospitality and stay the night so that we all might break our fast together."

Elizabeth wanted very much to spend the night, but she knew that Max needed to get back to the ship. Elizabeth looked in Max's direction, trying to gauge his reaction to this news. Something was troubling him, though she did not know what.

"Mr. Bailey, thank you for the kind offer, however…"  
"Please don't say no my dear. Mr. Bailey and I have missed you these two years, and long to visit with you just a little longer. With you moving to America soon we will not be able to see you again."

Elizabeth's eyes misted over. She had missed Mr. and Mrs. Bailey very much these past years and more then once wished that she had been allowed to live with them. However, her duty was to her husband now, she had to put her own wants aside for his, much like she had to for her aunt and uncle these past two years.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer but Max beat her to it. "I take it I really do not have a choice in this either."

Mr. Bailey raised his eyebrow. "I don't want to have to make it that way, but I can."

Max clenched his jaw. Elizabeth bit her lip, worrying what was going to happen. The tension in the air was so thick and charged you could feel it. "Very well, we will stay this night, and this night only. I do have a ship to load so that I can get Elizabeth back home before traveling becomes too perilous."

"Of course. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but Lizzie has been like a daughter to Mrs. Bailey and I, and we would just like to spend a little bit more time with her."

"Will you send someone along to my ship to let Alex know that we will not be returning until mid morning?"

"Yes, of course."

Mrs. Bailey and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. Aunt Nancy unclenched her hand from around the arm rest thankful that the barbaric American managed to keep his temper in check. It served Elizabeth right having to marry such a savage, however, Aunt Nancy was jealous of her niece because Max was definitely the most handsome man she had seen.

"Come Elizabeth; let us leave the men to their brandy. It's time to get you ready."

Ready? Elizabeth thought, ready for what? "Mrs. Bailey, what do you mean ready?"

"For your wedding night my dear."

Elizabeth visibly paled. She hadn't thought about her wedding night. She was going to have to endure Max touching her again, and even though her body betrayed her every time he did, she did not want this. She would fight the pleasure that had tormented her for the past three months.

Laid out on the bed was a slip of material that Elizabeth supposed was a nightgown. It was made of pink see through material with ties at the sides, leaving her thighs and sides bare. Elizabeth gulped; she was supposed to ware this!

Mrs. Bailey helped Elizabeth out of the gown and into the gossamer nightgown. Elizabeth brushed out her hair and climbed into the bed.

"I have dallied here enough; I do not wish to anger your new husband. I will see you tomorrow morning, love. Have a good night."

Yeah right, Elizabeth thought to herself. How was she supposed to have a good night when she was sharing a room with that man?

Max walked in a few minutes later, his breath catching in his throat. His Liz was the most exquisite creature on two continents. He had not traveled to any places besides America and Europe, but of all the women he's seen on either continent, Liz was by far the most beautiful. Her chocolate brown tresses were hanging down to her waist, a slight curl to them; her pale skin was peaking out of the slits in the nightgown tempting him. He was not going to take her this night, not under this roof, where Mr. Bailey was just itching to come to the rescue and no doubt longing to place him in jail.

"You look lovely Liz."

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you." She didn't want to be rude, but she was not used to receiving compliments. It seemed like decades ago when she had last gotten one.

Maxwell Evans, her husband, confused her. He had taken her by force; well if she was honest with herself she had wanted him to extinguish the fire burning through her veins that night. He made her feel things that she had never felt before, and since she was being honest with HERSELF she supposed she did want him as much as he wanted her. However, she'd never tell him that.

"You might as well lie down and get comfortable." Max said, breaking Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She knew that she would have to endure this, being the man's wife and all, but tonight, right now? Could her life get any worse?

"Have no fear Lizzie, my frightened kitten. I would not take you tonight even if my life depended on it. I would rather not have you cry out so your friend Mr. Bailey can come storming in there to arrest me, like he threatened."

"Max? What are you talking about? Mr. Bailey threatened to imprison you? But he can't throw you in jail for not wanting to marry me! That is absurd. I may not be too learned, but I do know that not wanting to marry a woman you got in the family way is not a jailing offence. There are too many bastards roaming the streets for that to be true."

Max laughed. "You're right, but Mr. Bailey wasn't going to arrest me for that, he was going to charge me with importing illegal goods, which is not true, but I have a feeling that had I refused to make you my wife, substances that should not be on my ship would have gotten there."

"That's terrible!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I did not want a husband who was forced to marry me. I would have rather raised my child alone."

"Well what is done is done, and you are now stuck with me for all of eternity." Max grinned at Elizabeth's pale face. "Now, be a good girl and get some sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow."

Elizabeth lay down cautiously, she was not sure if she could trust that Max would not touch her. Max watched how Elizabeth moved with caution, and he supposed that he could not blame her. The last time they had been together with a bed in the room, he had taken something precious from her, but he knew that her life would be much happier with him then with her aunt and uncle.

Max started to disrobe, placing his jacket and shirt over the chair by the fire. When he reached for his pants Elizabeth squealed. Max jumped to the bed covering her mouth with his hand.

"Lizzie dear, unless you want your husband in jail and your child raised in the streets, please refrain from calling out in this house. I do not long to feel a noose around my neck."

"I'm sorry; I did not expect you to disrobe completely."

"I never sleep in anything, clothing restricts movement. I did not mean to startle you, for that I apologize. I will remain true to my word, my pet. I will not take you tonight; I want you to want me as much as I do you."

Elizabeth doubted that would ever happen but she held her tongue. Max finished undressing and climbed into bed. Elizabeth pulled the covers over her scantly clad body and edged to the far side of the bed, trying to put as much distance between her and Max as she could.

"Maxwell?"

"Liz, please, call me Max, I detest Maxwell."

"And I detest Liz, and Lizzie, however you continue to call me those. Where do you live?"

"I like Liz and Lizzie; it's easier to get out then Elizabeth. I live in South Carolina."

"Is it pretty there? Are all the stories true?"

Max laughed. "It is very pretty there, and as for the stories being true, I guess you will just have to wait and see for yourself."

Elizabeth sighed, tucking her hand under her cheek closing her eyes. She was nervous about leaving the only land that she had ever known, but she had made a vow before God, and she was going to adhere to it. She would make Max the very best of wives. He would not find fault with her.

Max leaned over, placing a small kiss on Elizabeth's shoulder. She tensed at the contact, not sure if he was going to break his bargain of not touching her this night. However, the kiss on the shoulder was all he did before turning on his back.

"Good night my sweet Lizzie."  
Elizabeth could not help but smile. "Good night Max."

The morning sunlight filtered though the open window tickling Elizabeth's face. She brushed at the annoying beam of light and turned, wincing in pain. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed her hair was caught underneath her husband's arm.

Sighing, Elizabeth turned toward her husband, not being able to turn any other way. She gently placed her tiny pale hand against his hardened tanned chest, the gold of her wedding band glistening in the sun. Elizabeth stared at the piece of metal that bound her to this man next to her. What would her life be like being married to a sea captain?

Elizabeth's stomach grumbled, letting her know that it was time to eat. Max tried not to laugh, he had been up for about ten minutes watching the small slip of a girl next to him, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"I think it is time to get up madam. Our son is hungry."

Elizabeth started. She did not know that Max was awake. "How long have you been awake my lord?"

"Only a few minutes." Max said.

Elizabeth's cheeks pinkened. Max had heard her stomach proclaim its necessity of food. She tried to pull her hair free from its confines to put some distance between her and Max.

"Do not be embarrassed, my dear. You and our son are hungry, that is normal, especially the way you picked at supper yesterday. I do expect that you will eat more at breakfast." Max said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead, then moved his arm so that she could get up.

"I was nervous yesterday and could not eat much. I will eat more today."

Elizabeth was just climbing out of bed when the door opened admitting Sarah and Julianne. They took one look at Max's bar chest above the bed covers and fell into a fit of giggles, their cheeks pink. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and glanced at her husband, happy to note that he was at least covered from the waist down.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, gaining the young girls attention. They quickly recovered from seeing the half naked gorgeous man in his bed and attended Elizabeth. The girls stripped her of her sheer nightdress and helped her into her shift. Then Elizabeth was sat in front of the vanity while Sarah set about coffering her hair. Max climbed off the bed, wrapping the sheet around him, once the girls were done with Elizabeth's hair.

"Thank you Madam for the delightful experience." He said, kissing Elizabeth's shoulder. "Ladies, you did a wonderful job, thank you."

The girls fell into a fit of giggles again scurrying from the room. Max sunk into the hot water, that had been brought in while the girls were attending Elizabeth. Elizabeth not knowing what to do with herself, straightened up the room then put her wedding dress back on, as she had no other.

"Lizzie, my dear would mind scrubbing my back? I cannot reach it."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, but walked over to the tub. Wives were supposed to do this for their husbands were they not? She reached for the sponge and dipped it into the water, then lathered it up with soap. She was loath to touch him, more afraid of what her reaction was going to be rather then what Max's reaction was going to be.

She scrubbed her husband's back trying not to touch his skin with her fingers, which proved to be impossible. Once she was finished with his back, she made to stand up. Max's voice stopped her.

"Now the front please?"

Elizabeth looked down at him scandalized. He expected her to bathe him completely? Was he insane? She was not going to do it, and that was final.

Max apparently able to read her facial expressions, cut off her snippy reply. "You made a vow to obey, are you going to break that now?"

With tears shimmering in her eyes, Elizabeth re-dipped the sponge into the water, lathered it up again and proceeded to bathe Max. She scrubbed his chest, his arms, and legs, stopping before reaching his manhood. She could not bring herself to touch him there. Max regarded Liz carefully, he could tell that she was not ready for that much contact no matter how badly he wanted her to touch him, he would not force her to if she did not want to.

"Thank you Lizzie. I can see to the rest. Go put your gown back on."

Elizabeth smiled with relief and rushed to the bed slipping the dress over her head. She could not fasten the dress however, for all the clasps were in the back of the dress, and neither Julianne nor Sarah were in the room any longer.

Water sloshed over the rim of the tub as Max got out. Liz kept her eyes averted, not wanting to see him in all his naked glory. She was not ready for that much familiarity with him just yet. He has been kind to her though, and if he continued to act this way, Elizabeth knew that she would eventually stop hating him. Would that be a bad thing she wondered? Was he really as horrible as she wanted to believe him to be? His friends were loyal to him. Would they be if he was a monster? She highly doubted it.

Max walked up to the bed, where Elizabeth had laid out his clothing and dressed quickly. He watched his wife while he dressed longing to take her into his arms and love her as she deserved to be loved. However, he knew that he was going to have to wait for that, she was still to skittish around him.

Quietly Max walked up behind Elizabeth, who was looking out the window, and began fastening her dress, causing her to gasp.

Max laughed. "I'm sorry that I frightened you, kitten. I figured that you would enjoy some breakfast, and as much as I am enjoying the view of your scantily clad back, we do need to get back to my ship."

Elizabeth blushed. "I am sorry, I had not expected you to fasten my gown, and I was lost in thought." She smiled shyly at her husband, coming to the conclusion that she would like to get to know this Yankee Sea Captain.

Max finished fastening Elizabeth's gown and the two made their way to the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Bailey's faces brightened as Elizabeth walked into the room, no worse for the ware. Mr. Bailey was still afraid that he had made a mistake in making Elizabeth marry the Yankee, but what was done was done and there was no changing it now.

"Elizabeth, my dear, you look well." Mr. Bailey smiled.

Elizabeth smiled kindly at the old man, though the knowledge of him forcing Max to marry her was still fresh in her mind. She could not believe that he would do such a thing he was suck a kind man.

"I am quite well, Mr. Bailey. Why would you think otherwise? My husband is very caring where I am concerned."

Max smiled. It was heartwarming to him that Elizabeth was defending him to these people. Even though she swore that she lothed him, she was defending him. That gave him hope that perhaps in the future they could have a real marriage.

Mr. Bailey smiled sheepishly. "I don't know my dear, he just seemed so full of anger, I was afraid for you."

"I could only wonder why he would be full of anger." Elizabeth stated.

Max placed his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, drawing her attention to him and away from Mr. Bailey. "It's all over and done with Lizzy love, lets just drop it."

Elizabeth nodded, sitting down for her breakfast. The Bailey's watched the young couple's interaction carefully, coming to a new conclusion that perhaps this marriage was not such a bad idea. Max could calm Elizabeth down, like her father used to be able to. As a child Elizabeth had a temper like her mother and only her father could calm her down. Victor Bailey saw a storm coming this morning and Max was able to hold that storm at bay with just a touch of his hand.

Max piled eggs, bacon, and toast onto Elizabeth's plate and watched as she began eating. He was worried about her, not wanting to put herself or their babe in danger by not eating. Once he was satisified that she was indeed going to eat most of what was on her plate, he proceeded to put food on his own plate.

The meal progressed in silence, as everyone enjoyed the delicious food. Elizabeth ate with gusto, especially since she had not really eaten the day before. Her appetite seemed to return full force. Of course the fact that Max did not appear to be the monster she thought him to be might help as well.

"Max?" Mrs. Bailey said, drawing everyone's eyes to her. "I was wondering if you would allow us to accompany you and Elizabeth to the docks? I would like to be able to say good bye to her, and spend just a little more time in her company. After that, you will not see Mr. Bailey or myself unless you request to see us. I also want to apologize for my husband's behavior in all of this. I only just yesterday found out the details, and while I do not condone his methods, I do understand why he felt he needed to use them. Elizabeth's parents and Mr. Bailey and I were closer then siblings, and we often thought of Elizabeth as our niece, well more like a daughter since we were not blessed with a child of our own. I am afraid that he went to an extreme to make sure our little Lizzy was taken care of."

Max digested what the woman said. He knew that the couple was fond of Elizabeth, he just did not realize how deeply they cared for her. It still grated his nerves that he was basically left no choice but to marry the young girl, not that he was really complaining, but now at least he understand why Victor Bailey was so harsh and demanding.

"I understand Mrs. Bailey, and I while it still goes against my grain, I do not regret marrying Elizabeth. We would be honored to have you accompany us to the docks, I know my wife will enjoy being able to spend more time with you."

Elizabeth's eyes misted up. Why did this man have to be one contradiction after another? He had taken her even though she had asked him to stop, but he was granting her anything she wished for. What manner of man was he? Perhaps she could ask Alex when they got back to the ship. She'd like to know the kind of man she was dealing with. If Max didn't stop she was going to fall for him, and that could be a bad thing. Although, he was her husband, wasn't she supposed to be in love with her husband? Elizabeth hated being so confused.

TBC...

Please Review. :) Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The carriage rumbled down the cobblestone street towards the docks. Elizabeth and Mrs. Bailey were seated next to one another talking quietly. Every so often Elizabeth's cheeks would pinken and she would just nod her head in agreement, making Mrs. Bailey laugh. Max watched his wife's reactions closely and could not help but wonder what the two women were talking about.

Before Elizabeth realized it the carriage was stopping. They were at the docks and she was not sure if she was ready for this. How was she supposed to leave her home and everything she knew to go to another country? Was she strong enough for this?

Max shook Mr. Bailey's hand, almost reluctantly, then wishing Mrs. Bailey farewell he climbed down from the carriage.

"Liz, I have a few things to arrange with the Dock Master, I will be back in a few moments so you can have privacy to say your farewells."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you."

Max walked away from the carriage and Elizabeth turned toward the couple with her. It was so hard to say good bye. She did not care about leaving her aunt and uncle, but leaving Mr. and Mrs. Bailey was something she did not want to do again.

"I don't know what to say to either of you. Every day I wished that you could come and save me from the miserable life with my Aunt Nancy and Uncle Jeff, but deep down I knew that there was nothing you could do. I guess in some strange way you did have a hand in saving me from that life, not as big a part as Max, but still you had a part. I will miss you both, so very much. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I will not forget it."

Elizabeth hugged both friends and turned toward the door. Max was standing there looking out at the ocean. Elizabeth smiled and opened the door, instantly Max was there helping her climb down from the carriage. Together they walked away from the carriage towards the dock.

Alex was waiting for them at the end of the dock, a skiff tied up to the pier. He had a relieved look on his face and broke into a brilliant smile as he saw the couple.

"I did not know what to think when you did not return last night, Max. The crew and I were almost afraid we were going to have to break you out of prison. You are looking well Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you Alex." Elizabeth smiled.

"I am well, Alex, Mr. Bailey said that he was going to send someone with a message, did he not?"

"Yes, but that was much later in the night, before then we thought you might have been imprisoned. With current circumstance, can you blame me?"

"No. Is everything ready? I would like to get back to the ship and prepare everything that needs to be prepared for loading."

"Of course Max. Mrs. Evans, have you ever traveled on a boat before?" Alex asked.

"Not that I can remember."

"We will try to take it nice and slow, however, the water is a little choppy today. If your stomach starts to turn, do not be afraid to lean over the side." Alex smiled.

Elizabeth gave him a shaky smile, and nodded her head. She really did not wish to lose her stomach in front of all these men that would be mortifying. Max jumped down into the long boat and held his hand out to Liz. She accepted his assistance and started to climb down into the boat. Max slid his hands to her tiny waist and swung her down into the boat, a squeal of surprise escaping her lips. Max kissed her quickly and winked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and settled down into the boat.

Once the men were settled, Max nodded his head to Alex who told the men to heave off. Elizabeth was trying with all her might not to get sick, but Alex was right the water was choppy and with each bounce of the boat her stomach heaved a little more. Sweat broke upon her brow as she tried to fight the urge to purge over the side of the small boat. Max seeing Liz's face, dabbed a handkerchief into the water and placed it upon her brow, talking quiet soothing words into her ear. She focused on what he was saying and slowly began to ignore the motion of the boat. Her stomach calmed down immensely, for which Elizabeth was glad.

The boat slid up alongside The Brighton, Max's ship. Standing gently Max grabbed hold of the ladder on the side of the boat, anchoring the skiff. He held his hand out to Liz and helped her stand up for which she was more than grateful for. Slowly, so as not to slip on the wet ladder, Elizabeth climbed up toward the deck of Max's ship. She tried not to think about the last time she was on this ship, instead she focused on not falling down into the water.

Max climbed up behind Liz, making sure that she got to the top safely. He would not allow anything to happen to her or his unborn child. George was standing at the railing to assist Liz over and onto the deck. She had only just moved away from the rail when Max jumped over and onto the deck next to her, startling her.

"'Ello Cap'n. Everything is in order and ready."

"Thank you George. I knew that you and Alex would have everything in order. I just want to double check the records to make sure that nothing will be overlooked and then I will be taking my wife back to shore. George, would you mind taking Liz down to my quarters? I don't want her being ogled at while I am going over the logs."

"Sure thing Cap'n. If you'll follow me my lady."

Elizabeth looked up at Max. She had not realized that they would be going back to shore. Why did he even bring her on the ship if he was going to return to land? She could have stayed with the Bailey's for a while longer.

Max kissed her on the forehead. "Please don't give George any trouble. I will be down shortly."

Elizabeth nodded and followed George down to the captain's cabin. Memories flooded her mind the minute she walked through the door. Not wanting to sit on the bed that played a huge part in the reason she was here, she sat at Max's desk, trying to figure out what was going to keep her occupied while she was waiting for her husband to turn up.

"Would you like something to drink miss?" George asked.

"No thank you George, I am fine. I want to apologize for my behavior the last time we were in this cabin together. I was desperate to leave the ship and unfortunately you were the only person standing in my way. I never meant to trick you and I feel terrible that Max lashed out at you."

"It is not a problem miss, I forgive you. I can understand why you did what you did. I deserved the cap'n wrath, I allowed you to get away. Although I explained to him that you should never underestimate a woman with guns in her hand, especially when those hands are steady. He calmed down a bit after that, but I felt a fool when I realized they were empty.

"If you will excuse me miss, I must get back to the Cap'n. Are you sure you won't be needing anything?"

"I am sure George. Please return to Max before he thinks that I have harmed you in some way."

George bobbed to Elizabeth and walked out the door. Elizabeth, now with nothing to do and no one to talk to, walked around the cabin. She could not understand why Max would drag her all the way to the ship if they were not going to stay, it did not make sense. She was not looking forward to the trip back to land. Her stomach would not be able to take it. Perhaps she should have asked George for some crackers.

Sighing, Elizabeth sat down at the desk again, she was doing her very best to ignore the bed. Heat crept to her cheeks as she remembered the feelings that Max invoked in her that night. There was no denying, no matter how hard she tried, that Max could make her burn, and even though she hated him for it, a part of her longed for him to make her feel that way again.

"You are beautiful when you blush you know."

Liz started. She had not heard Max enter the room. Embarrassed being caught thinking her naughty thoughts, made her blush more. Max chuckled and walked further into the room. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking to cause her cheeks to pinken.

"Max? Why, if we are going back to shore, did you not just leave me there with the Bailey's?"

"Not for anything sweet, but if you remember the last time I left you alone you ran away from me. I am not taking any chances this time."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I promised before GOD, Max to be a dutiful wife. I would be neglecting my vow if I left you. I have no intention of doing that, no matter how strange this situation is."

"Well, that is good at least. We are almost ready to head back to shore. Alex has gone ahead to procure a room at the inn for us. However, I think you might like to change. There is a gown for you in the wardrobe."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. A gown for her, why? She jumped up from her seat and walked to the wardrobe. Inside was a dress the most beautiful shade of purple. She turned her back for Max to unfasten her, which he gladly assisted her with. Once the buttons were all undone, Elizabeth slipped the dress over her head. Thankfully this one buttoned up the front. Elizabeth buttoned the dress and looked up at Max. He was watching her intently, fire smoldering behind his eyes.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, almost praying that Max would sweep her up and kiss her until she couldn't breathe, however, a part of her was afraid of Max doing that because it would lead to other things.

Max shook his head to clear his vision. His Liz was a beauty that was sure, however, now he was second guessing his decision to buy this particular dress. Her cleavage was a little to exposed for his taste. Grabbing his long coat he took his wife's hand and walked toward the door. Turning back he saw her fingering the material of the dress and guessed that she had never owned silk. She looked so adorable and in awe that he could not help himself and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. She gave him a small smile just as he bent his head down capturing her lips.

Elizabeth felt on fire. Why was it that Max could make her blood boil, not only in anger, but in passion as well, with just a kiss no less? She slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, wanting more of him, and for the first time not embarrassed by the fact. He was her husband after all.

Max smiled against her lips. If there were time, he would take her here and now, she seemed more then willing, however, they needed to get to shore before the storm blew in and they were stuck on the ship for the night. Not that it would be overly uncomfortable, but Max would prefer his Liz to be settled comfortably in the inn with a hot supper.

Pulling back Max smiled. "Unfortunately my love we must get to land. There is a storm brewing, and despite my better judgement and need of you, I would rather have you safely tucked into the inn then here on the ship."

Elizabeth flushed. She had just proven to Max that she wanted him. Would things change between them? Would he try to take her when they got to the inn? Would she want him too? She did just now, but she was lost in the moment, what would happen when they reached dry land?

Max led Elizabeth to the deck and assisted her down to the waiting skiff. She settled herself on the seat, praying that her stomach would hold up. Max wrapped his long coat around her shoulders, making sure that she was warm enough and nodded to George to start the men rowing. Alex had gone on ahead to secure them rooms at the inn.

Elizabeth snuggled into Max's coat, the sent soothing her stomach. It amazed her how much Max could put her at ease, she did not know how he did it. Even his smell, which was a mix of soap, salt air, and a little bit like leather, could ease her troubled stomach.

Max turned to watch his young bride, smiling as she snuggled down into his coat. "How are you fairing?"

"Much better this time around, thank you."

Max nodded. "We will be there soon."

Elizabeth turned to see the dock looming closer.

The trip this time did not seem to take as long as it had going out to the ship, but Elizabeth figured that could have been because she felt sick on the way to the ship, and her stomach felt fine now. Max watched the pier closely as the boat inched closer. He was checking for unsavory characters, however, the pier looked clear.

She could see Alex standing on the dock waiting for them to slide up alongside it. His appearance was calm and Elizabeth hoped that meant there was no trouble brewing. Once the skiff was pulled against the dock, Alex held his hand down to assist her up. She gladly accepted the offered hand and rose to her feet slowly, not wanting to rock the small boat too much.

"I don't appear to have the very best of sea legs." She smiled.

Alex and Max laughed and assisted her onto solid land. Max climbed up next and offering his arm turned toward the street. Elizabeth slipped her small arm though his much brawnier one and followed walked where Max lead her.

Elizabeth took in the scenery at the docks. Sailors in various types of dress littered the streets. Some sailors looked more well off than others. There were quite a few men lurking around the docks with ripped, stained shirts, and tattered pants. One of them smiled at her, showing off rotting teeth. Elizabeth had to suppress a shudder at the site.

"Why do those men look so ill kempt?"

"They squander their money on liquor, tobacco, and women my dear." Max replied.

"Oh. Do they not care how filthy and unfit they look? Do not their captains?"

"Not all captains hold a high standard for their crew. I am not one of those men. I expect my men to conduct themselves in an appropriate manner at all times. Now, I cannot say that it has never happened, that one of my men squandered his money away, but it does not happen often. Usually the men who are wont to do such things are not asked to rejoin my crew when we sail out again."

"I see."

Before Elizabeth could ask any further questions they stopped in front of a six story brick building. It was about three blocks from the docks and looked to be of a favorable sort. Elizabeth could not see the ill kempt sailors being welcome in this particular inn.

"M'lady the Blue Boar inn. I inquired around and this is the best inn the dock area has to offer."

"I am certain that this is fine Alex. So long as my husband approves than I have no objections."

Max preceded Elizabeth and Alex into the inn. He found a table in the back of the room, tucked securely into a dimly lit corner. Holding out a chair Elizabeth smiled her thanks, took off Max's over coat and slid into the chair. Max once again second guessed his choice of dress as every man's eyes in the inn turned toward them to appreciate Elizabeth's ample bossum.

Alex noticed the look on Max's face. He knew that Max was annomured with the girl, he practically tore London apart looking for her after she ran away. The look on his face now however, was one of pure murder. If one the men in the room looking at Elizabeth even thought to get up and make a move toward her Alex knew that Max would not hesitate to kill them.

It was amazing. Never before had Max been jealous. He could care less who looked at Tess. There was something about Elizabeth that had Max all wrapped up Alex wanted to laugh. He would never however, he valued his life too much, but it amused Alex nonetheless.

The three ate a simple supper before heading up to their rooms. Alex and George were going to be staying down the hall from Elizabeth and Max. George was following behind them, there were a few things Max needed done, which George was going to take care of before coming to the inn. Elizabeth assumed that Alex had told him the name of the place they were staying earlier.

Max led Elizabeth to their room and bid Alex good night. Elizabeth was nervous. She was not sure what Max was going to expect. She didn't know what she expected. She had given herself over to her passion back on the ship, but now on dry land in this room, she was not sure what she wanted. Max was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen, there was no denying that, but was she ready to be treated like a wife so completely?

"I suggest we get ready for bed, sweet." Max said, handing Elizabeth a small bag she had not noticed before.

Elizabeth opened the bag and took out the contents. There was a nightdress, and a sheer robe. She undid the buttons on her dress and slipped the nightdress over her head. Max was sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace unbuttoning his shirt. Elizabeth climbed into bed.

"You better let me sleep on the side closest to the bed love."

"Are you expecting trouble?"

Max didn't answer right away. "It's best to always be prepared. You never know what might happen."

Max finished undressing and joined Elizabeth in bed. He placed two pistols under his pillow before blowing out the candle.

"Good night Liz."

"Good night Max." Liz replied, kissing Max's cheek.


End file.
